


You Can Run But You Can't Hide

by HootHootMotherFuckers



Series: Volleydork AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also people may die, Alternate Universe - Army, Because I'm a lazy shit, Cries at the lack of a clever title, Dear Lord someone help these precious babs, Everyone Is Gay, I'll add more pairings as the story progresses, I'm not using archive warnings until I know for sure where this is going, Multi, Oops, The rating may change depending on how I feel, There may be some angsty shit in here, They are all my children, This isn't exactly army-army but it's my own twist of an army au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHootMotherFuckers/pseuds/HootHootMotherFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make any sudden moves and he doesn't hear from you again," the man standing behind him sneers into his ear, the knife pressing a little more towards his throat, but not enough that he couldn't talk or breathe.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," Kuroo growls, trying to subtly remove himself from the guy's grasp. The man snorts, his breath slightly moving the hair at the top of his head.</p>
<p>"I would, but you're not my type."</p>
<p>"Glad to know we're on the same boat then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first Haikyuu fanfic, and fair warning I am still not the best writer ever, but I'm trying, so if you have any constructive criticism then I'd be willing to listen and see what there is that I can do to make this fanfic better.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^-^

Kuroo's breath was coming out in sharp pants, his legs tempted to keen underneath him in exhaustion, but he kept running, knowing that if he stopped there wouldn't be another time.

 

A crackling static sound rang through his eardrums, _'Kuro they're closing in on you, don't get caught,'_ Kenma's voice cuts through the earpiece hanging from his right ear.

 

Kuroo lets out a pained chuckle through his quick pants, "If it were that easy I'd be at the checkpoint right now." He leaps atop a few boxes, grabbing a hold of little chinks in the bricks of the building and climbing up to a broken window, wincing as his jacket snags on the jagged glass, cutting his arm in the process.

 

_'You would've beaten the others if you hadn't almost gotten caught in the storage unit,'_ Kuroo could tell his friend rolled his eyes at that moment, the exasperation in his voice making it all the more clear to him.

 

"Why couldn't Yaku be in advisory today," Kuroo grunts whilst pulling himself a rope that had oh-so-conveniently been placed through a gaping hole in the ceiling.

 

Kenma snorts into his mic, _'Because A, he didn't want to deal with your random remarks and vehement cussing and B, Nekomata sent him to go to the training camp to choose the next newbie.'_ Kuroo hisses at the burn on his hands as they began slipping on the rope, thanking all gods that the next floor was only an arm's reach away. He pulls himself to the next floor and dashes to a nearby door with a small green 'x' on the handle, taking the stairs behind it two at a time.

 

"I thought someone had to leave the unit before we chose a new person," he states, removing a strand of his hair that was sticking right above his eye.

 

_'Nekomata wants to be prepared, you know the other units keep losing people rapidly, so he doesn't want to have the panic of finding a new person.'_

 

"We're not going to lose anyone, Kenma, Nekomata should have more faith in us. We are the stealth unit after all." Kuroo makes his way down another hallway, hearing a small buzz, letting him know he was close to the target.

 

_'He has faith in us, he just thinks of the possibilities,'_ Kuroo hears Kenma click a few keys on his keyboard before speaking again, 'If you were the head of the department you would think the same way.' The black haired male turns to the left, the buzzing in his ears increasing in volume.

 

"I already think that way, it's one of the reasons I was named captain of our unit," Kuroo can feel the vibrations from the buzzing underneath his feet as he gets closer to the target, "I just prefer thinking optimisti- SHIT!" Kuroo yowls, feeling the narrow miss of a bullet shoot past his ear. He crouches down on the ground in an army crawl and crawls through the nearest doorway.

 

_'Kuro you should've payed attention to your surroundings!'_ Kenma chastises in his ear.

 

"You should've warned me! You have the tracking screen right in front of you!" Kuroo hisses, trying to blend in and keep quiet as he hears footsteps in the hallway.

 

"Dammit, I just missed him," Kuroo hears the person curse more under his breath before the footsteps pounded further down the hallway. He lets out a relieved breath, climbing out of his hiding spot and standing up, walking back through the hallway more cautiously this time.

 

But he didn't seem to pay attention to his surroundings enough when he feels a hand cover his mouth, muffling his protests and making his eyes go wide as a knife presses to his throat and his earpiece taken off and thrown to the ground, faintly hearing Kenma shouting for him through the small speaker.

 

"Make any sudden moves and he doesn't hear from you again," the man standing behind him sneers into his ear, the knife pressing a little more towards his throat, but not enough that he couldn't talk or breathe.

 

"Fuck you," Kuroo growls, trying to subtly remove himself from the guy's grasp. The man snorts, his breath slightly moving the hair at the top of his head.

 

"I would, but you're not my type."

 

"Glad to know we're on the same boat then."

 

Then a loud ringing sounds through the building and Kuroo groans, "Dammit, Bokuto, I was almost there too." The grip around him loosened, allowing him to turn around and in the slight light coming from some lanterns in the hallway he could make out the ridiculous hairstyle Bokuto insisted on wearing. The said man grins wolfishly, his hand going into a thumbs up shape.

 

"I heard from Daichi that he and Suga almost had you near the storage unit." Bokuto looks at him pointedly, "Not very stealthy outside are you?"

 

"It's because of Suga's creepy-ass eagle vision! And that godamned helicopter!" Kuroo grumbles, picking up his earpiece. "Also what the fuck was with the 'never hearing from me again' thing, I seriously thought you'd kill me."

 

Bokuto shrugs, "These practice missions are supposed to be realistic, so I made it believable." The two make their way down the illuminated hallway, Kuroo's snort of disbelief echoing around them.

 

"More like wanting revenge for me getting Akaashi out of the game, you're like a lost puppy without him-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"-at least I can go solo without Kenma."

 

_'No one likes a liar Kuro,'_ Kenma voices into the mic.

 

"I didn't ask to be sassed Kenma," Kuroo pouts, earning howling laughter from Bokuto and a small chuckle from Kenma.

 

"Kuroo! Bokuto! Are you two in there? Daichi and Suga offered to give us a helicopter lift if we get there within two minutes." Iwaizumi peeks his head through the doorway furthest down the hall, "You best hurry unless you want to walk back to headquarters."

 

The two friends shared a look and then dashed down the stairs and through the building, hearing the clopping sound of the helicopter overhead.

 

_'Didn't think you guys would get here in time,'_ Suga's voice teases into their ear pieces.

 

"Are you kidding me? I'm still sore from climbing over the wall last week," Bokuto grumbles, "There is no way I would pass up a chance to not do that again."

 

Suga's laugh rings in their ears, 'Then hurry up and climb on up, we won't wait forever.' At that moment a ladder dropped from a compartment at the bottom of the helicopter. Kuroo grabs a hold of it first and begins climbing, Bokuto following him soon after.

 

The two emerge in the space available to the extra passengers, sitting down on the extra seats across from Iwaizumi and Oikawa with relieved breaths. When Suga signals to Daichi that they were ready to go the brunet nods and guides the copter back to headquarters.

 

"Karasuno 1 and 2 reporting to headquarters, we have picked up Aoba Johsai 1 and 4 as well as Nekoma 1 and Fukurodani 4, over," Suga speaks into his own mic, connecting their communication with the heads of the units, a reply coming back to him quickly afterwards.

 

Kuroo yawns, stretching his arms and laying his head back on the seat's headrest, exhausted from the long day of training and the mini practice mission.

 

"You guys can go ahead and sleep, we're taking a small detour in order to get a few newbies that Takeda chose." Suga calls back to the four exhausted men behind him, laughing when he notices that Oikawa had already fallen asleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder, his mouth lolling open with quiet snores.

 

"Thank God," Kuroo breathes, closing his eyes and slumping down in his seat letting sleep overtake him.

 

* * *

 

If there were a more wonderful way of waking up Kuroo would have preferred that over getting his head slammed on the wall behind him. Kuroo clenches his teeth to keep from shouting his pain and waking the others up, taking note of the four new people in the passenger area, three of them sleeping peacefully and another wide awake with headphones clasped over his ears and the faint sound of music reaching Kuroo's.

 

"Did you hit your head again, Kuroo?" Daichi asks him, earning a small sound of confirmation. The brunet laughs and opens a small compartment near his seat, "Suga figured you would, so he packed an icepack for you. Be thankful we have a fridge in here."

 

Kuroo ambles up to the front and grabs the cold package, putting it to his head and turning to Suga, but finds he is asleep as well.

 

"I thought the copilot couldn't fall asleep while flying."

 

Daichi shrugs, adjusting his hands on the steering wheel thing (Kuroo never knew what it was called), "He had a long night, he was in the map room until 5 and only left because Ukai found him and kicked him out, but he didn't go to sleep until 6."

 

Kuroo lets out a low whistle, "How do you know this?"

 

"Because he was awake when I went for my morning run, and I gave him a pill so he would actually fall asleep." Daichi states dryly, turning his head to give Suga a warm look that made Kuroo laugh to himself, "I know you've had a fair share of Kenma doing the same thing."

 

"Both of them have done it many times, but not that late, why was he in there for so long? Last I kne- OH." His eyes widened, "They're still MIA?" Daichi nods solemnly, his mouth curving downwards.

 

"I didn't think Shiratorizawa would choose the air force to take hostage," Kuroo holds his hands up in defense when he notices Daichi's glare, "I was meaning that it takes a lot to get you guys without shooting you down, and their bird in still perfectly in tact last time we checked." The frame of the outer walls came into Kuroo's line of vision, the large building on the inside lightly shown behind it.

 

A sigh left Daichi's lips, "It was their first landing mission, they hid their bird well, but... Well, they aren't in the stealth or assassination units."

 

"I thought you and Suga were in charge of doing the landing missions," Kuroo sits on the edge of Suga's seat, careful not to disturb him, and puts the ice pack back up to his head.

 

Daichi snorts, "That's what I thought too, but the higher ups said otherwise."

 

"Fucking hell! I'm done with those guys! They keep putting everyone on missions they aren't used to and we keep losing people because of it!"

 

"Kuroo, keep your voice down, the others are sleeping," Daichi chastises, glaring at him again, "I agree with you, but don't disturb Su- everyone else while saying your thoughts."

 

Kuroo would have laughed at his slip-up any other time, but rage still bore into his thoughts. Instead he just crosses his arms and pouts like a kid on a tantrum, "Whatever, they'll have to wake up in a few minutes anyway, we just crossed over the wall."

 

"Thank you so much, Captain Obvious." Daichi says dryly, narrowing his gaze, ready to focus on the landing pad that lay on the top of the upcoming building, "Go wake the newbies up first, they need to get used to their sleep being disturbed more frequently than at their training camps."

 

Kuroo nods, standing up and going over to shake a small orange haired guy laying sideways in his seat, his head laying in the lap of a sleek black haired male.

 

"Mmn," the orange haired yawns, his eyes slowly blinking open, "Arhee there yeht?" His words slurred together as if he were drunk, sitting up from his position, the guy he was laying on stirring in his sleep at the sudden loss of pressure, soon waking up as well with the same groggy expression as the other.

 

"We're almost there, could one of you wake up the other guy? Glasses over there seems to not want his music to be disturbed." Kuroo tells them, nodding towards the lithe brunet sleeping in the chair next to the only one that stayed awake. The blond, seeming to have heard him, turns his gaze towards the sleeping figure, nudging him lightly with his elbow, effectively making him wake up.

 

"Never mind then."

 

"When did we get here?" The black haired newbie asks, putting his hand over his mouth in an attempt to not yawn.

 

The orange haired one quits his bouncing in place that he had begun to do a couple minutes prior and rolls his eyes, staring up at him, "A few hours ago, Bakeyama."

 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" 'Bakeyama' glares down at the small male.

 

"About as many times as I've told you not to call me 'Dumbass Hinata'," Hinata crosses his arms, laughing at the pissed off face the other was making.

 

"No fighting back there!" Daichi's voice bellows out to the two making them and the now fully awake brunet cower at the power behind it.

 

"Please tell me he isn't our unit captain," Hinata rocks back and forth on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, "I don't want a scary captain."

 

Kuroo laughs, "He isn't that scary until you annoy him and even then Suga can calm him down 99% of the time."

 

"Who's Suga?" The two males that were squabbling question at the same time, glaring at each other as if they didn't like the fact they were in sync.

 

Kuroo nods to Suga's (surprisingly) still sleeping form in the copilot seat, "That guy right there and, trust me when I say this, he is strangely calming."

 

"Oh yeah! He did find a way to get through the guard dog gates at the camp Tsukki and I were at," the brunet suddenly pipes up, his eyes shining with enthusiasm, "It was so cool how they obeyed him like he was their ruler!"

 

"It's because the camp he trained at also trains the dogs, he was actually able to keep two of them because they would only listen to him," Kuroo laughs at the bewildered faces the four were sending him, even the blank stare that the blond, Tsukki, gave him had some signs of being impressed.

 

"That's so cool! I've always wanted a dog, but my mom was allergic, so I couldn't get one when I was younger," Hinata, who had stood up again, was now bouncing on the tips of his toes as if he were about to sprout wings.

 

Kuroo shrugs, "I always preferred cats."

 

"All of you sit down, we're about to land," Daichi yells back to them, everyone scurrying to their seats.

 

The sound of the helicopter's decent was all they could hear for the next two minutes, save for Bokuto's loud snoring that made him sound like he was about to have a coughing fit.

 

"Yes! We're here!" Hinata cheers, bouncing to his feet again, Bokuto's snoring coming to a halt as he too woke up.

 

"Damn, I thought I'd be able to punch you awake," Kuroo teases his friend earning a tired glare in return.

 

"I'm guessing we're back to headquarters then?" Bokuto asks, his voice slightly strained as he stretched his arms above his head. The door/hatch next to them opened, revealing Tanaka and Ennoshita.

 

"Hey guys! How was the practice mission? Did Kuroo win again?" Ennoshita steps forward before Tanaka could try to intimidate the newbies with his delinquent faces.

 

Bokuto grins, slapping Kuroo on the back, "Nope! I got him this time!"

 

Ennoshita let out an impressed whistle, "Man, I wish I could've been on that escapade. To see Kuroo actually be taken down from his winning streak."

 

"Iwa-chan almost had him in the hallway," Oikawa pipes up behind them as Daichi and a sleepy looking Suga walk into the passenger area.

 

"We almost had him near the storage unit."

 

"Everyone almost gets him near the storage unit." Iwaizumi deadpans.

 

"Shut up Iwaizumi." Daichi huffs, turning towards Ennoshita, "Did Narita and Kinoshita pick Akaashi up? He was the only one Kuroo got out." He got a nod in return.

 

"They arrived back here around four hours ago, I'm guessing you had to go to different training camps to pick the newbies up with how long it took you." Ennoshita deciphers, looking at the four newcomers.

 

"Yep, one from Yukigaoka, two from that new one that was created around five years ago that no one can get the name right for, and one from Kitagawa Daiichi." Suga yawns, waving his hand dismissively as he explained the second one.

 

Tanaka whistled from behind Ennoshita, "Damn, Kitagawa Daiichi has quite the training system, not that I can say anything to complain about it since most of our best people come from there." He peered over the other's shoulder through the small doorway, "where's the Kitagawa guy and I swear if Oikawa or Iwaizumi pipes up saying they are from there I will punch a wall."

 

"He's right there fighting with pipsqueak," Iwaizumi says pointing to where the black haired guy and Hinata were arguing about who could fight better.

 

"Wait how did you kn- Oh yeah..." Bokuto begins questioning before he realizes who he was talking to.

 

After the group unloaded from the helicopter a faint beep from an intercom in the building interrupts any conversation that could have been started again, Shimizu's quiet voice ringing through the area,  ** _'All Karasuno officers report to the meeting room immediately.'_**

 

Suga groans, "And right when I thought I could take a nap that isn't in a chair." As him, Daichi, Ennoshita, Tanaka and the newcomers made their way down to the building, the remaining four just stood on the roof of the building with no idea what to do until Kuroo's stomach made a dying whale noise.

 

"So," Kuroo starts after glaring at his growling stomach, "hungry anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Five hundred yen says it was Oikawa." Suga chirps.
> 
> "I'm not even going to go against you on that because we all know you're right," Daichi laughs.
> 
> "Aren't I always?" Suga asks innocently, grinning when he sees Daichi open his mouth to reply, only to close it again after realizing he had no response.
> 
> "I-" Daichi tries, "I'm not gonna answer that." Suga's grin grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back from hell
> 
> Not really, I live here

"I swear to God, if I have to listen to one more five hour lecture from Ukai about being discreet in the air I will throw his stupid helicopter figurine at a tree," Daichi groans after he sees the clocks showing the time.

"Ah, but it wasn't just the lecture Daichi," Suga begins, "We're actually going to learn some more on-land techniques so that we can do more than just provide a way to get to our missions and away from our missions."

"Most of it is probably because of 'the accident'," Daichi replies, scowling at the name the higher ups used to describe the mission their comrades went missing. "They're all just trying not to piss us off any more so we'll cooperate more."

Suga put his hand on Daichi's shoulder, stopping them both in their tracks, "Daichi, it isn't just their fault, they both agreed to go on the mission," he keeps talking in order to cut off whatever Daichi was about to say, "I know they didn't have much choice, but they still told everyone they had no problem in doing it."

Daichi sighs, "It still leaves me wondering," the two begin walking again, "How would it have turned out if it was us who went on the mission?"

"Hmm." Suga hums, "I don't know," he looks up at Daichi, "But I know for sure that there's a reason it wasn't us, I just don't know what."

"I guess."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, their footsteps echoing around them being the only sound in the small hallway.

 

* * *

 

 Daichi didn't know when he fell asleep, he didn't even know he had gone to bed until his alarm began blaring in his ears, startling him awake. He blinks his eyes in order to get the blurriness out of them so he could get up without tripping over anything.

After he gets up and dressed, Daichi walks down the hallway towards the kitchen, hearing the sound of objects clinking together, alerting him that someone else was awake at this God-forsaken hour.

"Suga I swear to God if you pulled another all nighter I wi- Oh hi Kageyama." Daichi stares in surprise at the new soldier who seems to have been up for a while now.

"Hello Sawamura." Kageyama nods in acknowledgement towards him.

"You can call me Daichi, I don't mind," Daichi tells him, laughing when he notices the weird look he was giving him. "I'm guessing your higher ups weren't as lenient as we are with names since you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are very formal when first getting to know someone." He pauses for a few seconds, "Actually, Oikawa wasn't all that formal now that I think about it." He chuckles softly at his own statement.

"He never did pay attention to that rule," Kageyama mutters, clutching the breakfast bar that he was currently eating in a vice grip that looks like it was trying to strangle a moose.

"He never paid attention to any of the rules," Iwaizumi yawns, appearing through the doorway behind Daichi. "He still doesn't."

Daichi laughs again, "True that, even though the only rules he breaks are for reckless impulses." He walks over to the counters, grabbing a granola bar, since he didn't feel like cooking anything, and some bacon left on a plate, presumably from someone who actually decided to cook earlier in the morning.

"Such as trying to find the whereabouts of your missing unit members by fake compromising with Ushiwaka," Iwaizumi huffs, "He was actually really close to finding their location until the higher-ups found out." He pauses, thinking before speaking up again, "It's almost like they don't want us to get them back."

"I can't see why," Daichi knits his eyebrows together, "They're a real asset to our unit, why would they stop us from getting them back when they'll be fighting for the cause that they created."

Iwaizumi shrugs, looking in a the cabinet at a large expanse of cereal boxes quizzically, "Their logic is confusing, I just sorta gave up on trying to understand it a while ago."

Daichi hums, noticing, out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama slipping out of the room wordlessly, "I gave up a while ago too, but every once in a while I just get curious enough to try, only to fail again."

"Only to fail what again?" Suga yawns as he walks through the doorway, sitting next to Daichi at one of the tables.

"Understanding the people who are supposed to be in charge," Iwaizumi huffs, finally deciding to grab one of the many varieties of cereal that all of the units had somehow managed to hoard over the years at random. He stares at it for a moment and then begins to examine the half empty-box.

"Oh so you mean the government," Suga quips, stealing a piece of bacon out of Daichi's hand, earning a surprised sound from the latter, laughing when he tries to grab it back.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replies listlessly, finally stopping his examination of the cereal box, "Since when did we have alien marshmallow lucky charms?"

Suga takes the amount of time that Daichi pauses his attempts to get the piece of bacon back from him in order to look at the box Iwaizumi was holding as an opportunity to shove the piece in his mouth, earning a barely visible pout from him when he turns back towards him.

"I have no clue when we got that." Daichi finally answers Iwaizumi's question, "I didn't even know they made them."

"Neither did I." Suga pipes up.

"Well apparently they do." Iwaizumi stares at the box once again, a confused frown placing itself on his face.

"Five hundred yen says it was Oikawa." Suga chirps.

"I'm not even going to go against you on that because we all know you're right," Daichi laughs.

"Aren't I always?" Suga asks innocently, grinning when he sees Daichi open his mouth to reply, only to close it again after realizing he had no response.

"I-" Daichi tries, "I'm not gonna answer that." Suga's grin grew wider.

"Ah, but you already did."

"Shut up smartass."

"My, my, how vulgar!" Suga teases.

"I said shut up," Daichi pouts, "You sound like Oikawa."

Suga's face split into a wide grin, "I'll take that as a compliment."

 

* * *

 

 

"C'mon Yamaguchi, Hinata, it's just a ladder!" Daichi yells to the two, sighing in exasperation as Yamaguchi nearly falls off in surprise of Daichi's sudden yelling.

"How those two got through training camp without learning how to properly climb a rope ladder, I will never know," Ennoshita tells Suga, the words barely reaching Daichi's ears as he listens to the conversation going on behind him.

Suga hums, "They have excellent ability otherwise," he pauses before continuing, "And from what I've gathered from Takeda, they show the most determination to improve."

"Hinata has quite the spirit, I'll give him that," Ennoshita observes. The orange haired had somehow found the way to yell at Kageyama while climbing the ladder with what looked like all of his strength. Kageyama was yelling back at him from the opening for the ladder. Yamaguchi, the poor soul, was in between them, having to deal with their banter flying past him.

"I'm surprised Tanaka can fly that thing without being bothered by it at least a little bit," Kinoshita says from his and Narita's spot at the edge of the balcony, both of them with their forearms on the railing.

"The helicopter probably mutes all the sound around him," Suga looks back up at the two climbing the ladder, "Ah, Yamaguchi got up."

"Hinata's not far from getting there," Daichi pauses, "Where did Tsukishima go? I don't see him in the helicopter," he holds up a tablet that shows the inside of the helicopter, the tall blond being nowhere in sight.

Suga taps the screen a few times in order to show the pilot's and copilot's seats.

"He's sitting in the copilot seat, no need to worry. He didn't jump out of the helicopter," he teases, watching as Daichi crinkles his nose at the statement.

"I didn't think he jumped out, I just didn't know where he was," the brunet replies, grabbing the tablet back from Suga. The sound of the helicopter descending and then landing stops any chance of hearing something else.

"Uh-huh," Suga finally mutters disbelievingly, "Says the guy who thought Ennoshita jumped out of the helicopter when he was in training." The voices of the training group fade as they go into the building, presumably going up to meet the group on the balcony.

"In my defense, Asahi was worried first," Daichi reprimands.

"Asahi's always worried," Kinoshita snickers.

"Who's Asahi?" Hinata's voice pipes up from the doorway leading inside, Kageyama standing next to him.

A wordless silence overtook the area.

"Um.." Suga tries.

Kageyama looks straight at Daichi before speaking, "Is he one of the missing members that you and Iwaizumi-san were talking about?"

"Ah-" Daichi's voice dies in his throat in surprise, not expecting him to have actually been listening to the conversation, "Yes, he is."

"One of them?" Hinata voices, "Who're the others?"

"Other," Suga corrects, "There's only one other. Thankfully." The last word was whispered so quietly Daichi barely even realized he said it.

"Then who's the other?" Hinata asks again.

"Nishinoya," Daichi says solemnly, "His name is Nishinoya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want a certain person's point of view and I will see what I can do :D
> 
> Also.. SCREAM WITH ME ON TUMBLR:
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hardly think he could disguise himself easily, his hair sticks out like a sore thumb."
> 
> "You're one to talk," Kenma glances up at him, a tempting tug at the corner of his lips almost forcing him to smile as Kuroo's hands fly to his hair defensively.
> 
> "I am wounded," his lips form into an almost pout, hands removing themselves from his hair to place them over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get this bit put in, plus someone requested Kenma's POV so I thought it was perfect timing.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ^-^

Kenma could just see the confusion written on Kuroo's face. His nose scrunched up the slightest bit, one eye narrowed a little more than the other, his eyebrows knit together and his mouth slightly agape. The entire display was almost blatant, and Kenma would have called it that if he didn't know how much Kuroo despised not understanding things.

Besides the fact he was confused, the taller male just nodded in fake understanding towards Nekomata who just grinned, praising him with the words, "You always know what to do," even though he really didn't this time, before leaving the room.

Almost immediately after the door closed behind him, Kuroo turned to Kenma, an intent expression on his face.

"Please tell me you understood what he said, because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do and I'm supposed start by tomorrow."

"I know, I was listening," Kenma replies, "And yes, I do know what you're supposed to do."

Kuroo lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank God," he pauses, "So... What am I supposed to do?"

"Help the Karasuno unit with their ground strategy training," Kenma says, hiding the amusement towards Kuroo's dumbfounded expression.

"How.."

"Because Nekomata tried to explain how you would teach them," Kenma answers his question before he could even ask it, "You mainly have to show them the basics that we learned during our training."

"Okay good, because I have no idea how I would show that flaming ball of sunshine how to completely camouflage himself," Kuroo laughs, "I hardly think he could disguise himself easily, his hair sticks out like a sore thumb."

"You're one to talk," Kenma glances up at him, a tempting tug at the corner of his lips almost forcing him to smile as Kuroo's hands fly to his hair defensively.

"I am wounded," his lips form into an almost pout, hands removing themselves from his hair to place them over his chest.

Kenma just hums, "You also have to record how they do."

Kuroo groans, "Dammit." He sets his elbows on the table, face warping around the pressure of his hands, then his face lights up with an idea-

"No."

"I didn't even as-"

"I know that face, the answer is no."

"Kenmaaaaa," Kuroo whines, arms reaching across the table with his chin resting on the edge.

"No."

His bottom lip juts out in a pout, "I'm starting to believe you don't love me anymore."

Kenma freezes momentarily, moving back into his regular composure almost immediately as if there was no pause. He looks down at his hands like they held the secret of the universe, hesitating before saying, "Fine," Kuroo's sound of victory echoes in the empty room, "But only if you rewrite them in your own words."

"You sound like my Junior High literature teachers," Kuroo teases.

"Do you want me to take the notes or not?" Kenma warns.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Kuroo puts his hands up in surrender, laughing softly at Kenma's slight glare.

"You know, you can be pretty evil sometimes, even when you don't know it."

Kenma stands up and walks towards the exit.

Kuroo yelps, "Wait! I meant that as a compliment!"

* * *

 

If someone had asked him what was going through his mind when Nekomata approached him later that week, Kenma would have told them that he didn't know. How else was someone to react when they were told that they had to go on a mission that day, no preparation, no background information, nothing. In the back-most part of his mind he would probably say that it was the most dangerous thing to occur to anyone, but something told him that he should go on it no matter what he thought.

"Absolutely not."

_What?_

"Excuse me?" Nekomata turns his gaze away from Kenma in order to look up at Kuroo.

"Kenma isn't going, he's staying here to help in advisory," Kuroo reiterates.

"I believe that decision is up to Kozume himself," the elder replies.

"But-"

"Kuro," Kenma cuts him off, "I'm not a child, I've been in combat before, it's not like I haven't seen anything you have."

Nekomata grins victoriously, "And so the decision has been made," he turns around to leave them before calling back at them, "I will see you two at the launch pad in a few hours."

As he walks off Kenma can see Kuroo visibly restraining himself from going after the other to do who knows what.

"You won't get anywhere if you strangle him," Kenma sighs, "It's best to just let it be." That seemed to calm Kuroo down, if only a little, his shoulders relaxed and his hands clenched and unclenched until finally staying unclenched.

"Are you really okay with going on it?" Kuroo asks, "You didn't exactly have the best experience on the last one you went on."

Kenma shrugs, "When Nekomata himself asks there isn't much you can do against it, besides this will get you out of training Karasuno."

"I'd take Karasuno over this any day," Kuroo sighs running his hand through his hair, "Well, I guess we should get ready shouldn't we?"

* * *

 

Kenma definitely did not miss this.

The subtle tipping of the flying contraption, the wind howling around it even when it was a peaceful(ish) day. In all honesty he probably would have lost his balance every five seconds if it weren't for Kuroo constantly checking if he was alright.

It got worse when he realized he would have to jump out of the helicopter.

"Kenma-" Kuroo begins.

"I'm fine," Kenma says, not bothering to look away from the open area beneath his eyesight, he can feel both Kuroo's and Suga's concerned gazes on him. Suga looking from his place in the copilot's seat, noticing Kenma's discomfort without even seeing him.

Kenma's hair whirls around him due to the fast winds flying around them, the mixture of blond, brown, and black distracting him from the high altitude. He paws at a strand that catches in his eyes with his free hand.

After a few minutes, Kenma finally looks up at Kuroo through the flying strands of hair covering his face, taking note of the regular tension in his shoulders that he gathers whenever he goes on a mission. If Kenma hadn't known him for so long it would have gone right over his head.

He's almost about to say something when Suga announces that they will need to jump soon.

Kuroo looks over at him, "You ready?"

Kenma takes a deep breath and gives a small nod in response.

A grin splits Kuroo's face, "Let's do this then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on doing Kageyama, Oikawa, or Iwaizumi's POV for the next chapter, so feel free to tell me who you want and who you'd want to see later on :D
> 
>  
> 
> SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT GAY VOLLEYBIRBS ON TUMBLR:
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've known you since we were kids, I still have yet to find your 'wonderfulness'," Iwaizumi puts his hands up in air quotes after popping the last bit of the chocolate bar into his mouth.
> 
> "Rude."
> 
> Iwaizumi shrugs, "I still speak the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS I JUST *SQUEE* THANK YOU AND I AM SORRY AGAIN FOR ANOTHER LONG UPDATE AND A SHORT CHAPTER I GO THROUGH THIS AWKWARD PHASE IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS OF ANY FANFIC I WRITE SO BEAR WITH ME IN THE MEANTIME.
> 
> Again, thank you all and enjoy the goddamn IwaOi in this chapter

"Oh my God you actually managed to get some," Oikawa breathes reaching forward to grab the small packages in Hanamaki's hands.

Hanamaki pulls the packages towards himself a little more, "These are for everyone, not just for Sweet Toothed Tooru." Oikawa hears Matsukawa snort at the name.

"You wound me, Makki," Oikawa puts his hand over his heart as if physically taking the words as a blade.

"He can wound you even more if you continue acting like Kuroo," Matsukawa says as he grabs one of the wrapped candies out of Hanamaki's hands, unwrapping it and taking a bite out of the chocolate bar inside.

"Hey! Kuroo acts like me, I don't act like him," Oikawa crosses his arms defiantly, scrunching up his nose at the thought.

The two in front of him share a look and then turn back to him saying, "You both act like each other."

Oikawa's lips turn down into a pout, "Just give me my chocolate."

"Not your chocolate," Makki tuts, "the chocolate."

"I just wanted som-" His mouth is quickly covered by his friend's hands when they see Irihata coming around the corner. The three of them quickly scatter into their rooms, Oikawa being able to snag a few of the candies from Hanamaki's hands before they did.

He closes his door with a deep breath of relief, sinking down a little further into a sitting position.

"What'd you do this time?" Iwaizumi voices from his side of the room. Oikawa's head snaps in his direction, a blinding smile of success planted on his face.

"I didn't do anything bad," he says standing up and sitting down on his bed, "I just got these from Makki and you know how Irihata is about sugars." Iwaizumi's eyes widen a little bit when he holds the varying types of candy in his line of site.

"Give me one," he demands. Oikawa tosses one at random to him.

Iwaizumi rips the package open and snaps a little bit of the chocolate off of it with his teeth, "How the hell did Hanamaki even get this stuff? It's like gold here."

Oikawa shrugs, he hadn't even bothered to ask, "Dunno, but I'm pretty sure he and Matsun raided some place on their last mission."

"They got back two weeks ago," Iwaizumi deadpans.

"And? You know how they are, they like to hog all the good stuff and then try to seem generous," Oikawa retaliates.

Iwaizumi takes another bite, making a soft snapping sound, "You sure you aren't talking about yourself?"

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whines.

"I can't be mean when I speak the truth," he didn't even bother phrasing it like a question, Oikawa could just tell that Iwaizumi knew he agreed.

"Just because you speak the truth doesn't mean it is one hundred percent the truth," Oikawa crosses his arms. Even if he agreed it didn't mean he would back down.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, a slightly amused look crossing his face, "I'd like to see you try and name a time when you didn't hog something before giving out a little bit because you felt guilty."

Oikawa opens his mouth to reply, but then shuts it once he realizes he has nothing.

Iwaizumi snorts, "Told you."

"I'll have you know that I am a wonderful human being, just some don't realize it," Oikawa pouts.

"I've known you since we were kids, I still have yet to find your 'wonderfulness'," Iwaizumi puts his hands up in air quotes after popping the last bit of the chocolate bar into his mouth.

" _Rude_."

Iwaizumi shrugs, "I still speak the truth."

Whatever Oikawa had in response was cut off by a curt knock at the door, the remaining candies being shoved under his pillow immediately and the calling of "It's open!"

Irihata emerges from other side, "I thought I told you guys to be at Section C by now? Or am I mistaken?" His eyes scan the two off habit, it freaked Oikawa out when he first got to the base, but he soon figured out it was a natural occurrence from his many years of service. Oikawa himself had grown into that habit, finding it incredibly helpful for many situations.

"No sir," Iwaizumi responds, "We were just about to leave."

"We lost track of time," Oikawa inputs, "We'll be there soon."

Irihata stares at them in question before nodding and saying, "You better be down there in five minutes or you're cleaning the dishes after lunch." He closes the door behind him and walks down to get all the other procrastinators.

Oikawa sighs, letting out a light laugh, "Every time he comes in here I feel like he's going to find something bad even though there isn't anything to find."

"Actually there is right now," Iwaizumi points out. Oikawa clamps his lips together and just stares at him.

His friend just throws his hands up in surrender, "Just saying!" He picks up his dark combat jacket with the ironically bright teal and white symbol of the Aoba Johsai unit on the left chest pocket, "Now get off your lazy ass and let's go."

"So kind Iwa-chan," Oikawa coos yelping as that earns him a shoe thrown at his face and another at his thigh.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you," Iwaizumi says zipping up his jacket.

"No, don't leave me!" Oikawa gasps, "I don't want to be alone!"

Iwaizumi stares at him blankly, "Hurry up then."

Oikawa scurries around the room to find his own jacket and shoes, pulling them both on and heading out with Iwaizumi.

"Do you know which groups are joining us this time?" Oikawa asks, voice piercing through the still silence of the hallways they traveled through, "And who?"

"The only ones I know of are some from Karasuno, the Nekoma unit is busy with the large amount of missions they've been getting lately, and I have no idea about Fukurodani," Iwaizumi answers.

"Maybe they're bringing in some units from the other headquarters," Oikawa ponders, "It's been a while since we've seen Datekou or even Johzenji."

"And Shinzen and Ubugawa," Iwaizumi adds.

Oikawa hums, "Ah, it would be amazing if they came here today, we need some more fun and challenging."

"Spice it up a little?" Oikawa falls silent after Iwaizumi says that, a grin threatening to split his face. He turns his head downwards to hide it before he hears Iwaizumi stop beside him, his gaze tearing into him.

"What."

Oikawa finally cracks with a snort, laughter coming in small quieted bursts.

"What?" Iwaizumi stares at him, completely confused. Oikawa just bursts into more silent laughter, one hand clutching his stomach and the other covering his mouth from making noise.

"Stupid Shit-kawa what did I say?" Iwaizumi demands.

After he calms down enough Oikawa just looks up at him, "Iwa-chan should really check his phrasing before you say something, someone might mis-take what you say."

It takes Iwaizumi a second to realize what he meant, red crawling up to his ears, a murderous look overtaking his face. "You have five seconds to run."

Oikawa yelps, dashing away from him, "You can't kill me! I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEL FREE TO SCREAM WITH OR AT ME ABOUT THESE NERDS ON TUMBLR: Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Tendou, if I wanted to die I would climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for this chapter, I'm pretty sure you all were hoping things were alright on the AsaNoya side of this story but... Welp. I'm sorry.
> 
> (Also if you haven't noticed, the rating has gone up, but that is only for the violence)

Silence.

That had been Noya's life for.. Well, he doesn't know how long.

The walls around him close in on him like a cage and he was a wild animal. The torturous visits of his "hosts" were the only company he got, trying to gain information he did not contain.

And Asahi. They had taken Asahi from him. No words were spoken when they had come into the small area and dragged the large man out and towards whatever hell awaited him, only the futile refusals to let him just be walked out had been made.

Noya's eye had suffered in result.

His fists clench weakly at the memory, tears threatening to pour from the one eye he still had. He bites his lip to keep from voicing the screams crashing inside him. Not that he'd be able to make a sound anyway, he hadn't used his voice in who knows how long.

Noya sets his head back against the wall behind him, brown strands of unkempt hair falling haphazardly onto his face. He notices the little blonde patch lying on his nose and curving down to what used to be his left eye. Noya sniffs wetly, the tears breaking past the barricade he had set.

Why. Why couldn't they have left the room even five seconds earlier. Maybe he could be back at headquarters. And maybe Asahi-

Noya's body lurches forward, his arms wrapping around his legs as they curled in on himself, noiseless sobs wreaking through his body. A dull flicker of pain shot through his side when he adjusts himself in a way that irritated the gash he had earned the day before.

He curls further into himself, ignoring the growing pain of the irritation and sets his forehead on the small crevice between his knees. His hair falls to hide the sides of his face, little tufts still somehow sticking up from the time he had last spiked it up. Considering the abnormal length his hair had decided to grow to, that must have been ages ago.

Noya's head shoots up when he hears the door of his cell open, eyes narrowing almost immediately.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Yuu-chan," the voice, taunting as ever, sent chills down Noya's spine as he scowled at the usage of his name. The man before him grins in a way that would make even the most controlled person cringe.

"Hm? You're not going to say anything? No half-assed remarks? No witty comebacks?" Was it just him or was the guy's grin growing to be the size of a clown's?

Noya looks down at the floor in front of him, scowling even more when the man leans down so his arrogant grin is still in his view.

Noya opens his mouth to make a retort, but only a small squeak and a cough make a sound come out of his mouth.

The man laughs, a shrill mocking tone filling the area. He grabs the hair at the top of Noya's head forcing him to look directly at him. Noya flinches back at the intensity of the man's eyes, even though he had been laughing, there were no signs of amusement shown on his face.

"Listen here, kid, my boss doesn't enjoy your playing around anymore. So either you fess up or-"

"Go fuck a cactus Tendou," Noya's voice comes out in a rough rasp, but his shit-eating smirk was enough to show the true confidence behind his words.

Tendou's hand tightens in Noya's hair causing him to wince, tears of pain seeping through the corner of his eye. Tendou raises him up from where he was sitting with only the hand clamped in his hair, raising his foot and implanting it firmly to his stomach.

Noya's nerves seize at the sudden torment to his stomach, a cry of surprise slips past his lips before he can stop himself. The combination of old cuts and bruises and the added discomfort of getting kicked straight in the stomach as well as being held up primarily by the little strands at the top of his head.

Tendou brings his face right up to Noya's, voice brought to a malevolent whisper, "As I was saying," that goddamn grin was back and Noya wanted to punch it clean off his face, "you better fess up or your friend, Asahi isn't it? Won't have a very nice time."

Noya's eyes widen, all of his movements stop all at once and the grip in his hair releases almost immediately after making him fall to the floor in a very disagreeable way.

"What have you shitheads done to him!" Noya demands, his arm slung around his waist to keep him from wincing at the pain prickling there.

Tendou just stares at him with his own shit-eating smirk, not saying anything in response.

"Tell me!" Noya demands again.

Tendou clicks his tongue shamefully, "Ah Yuu-chan didn't I tell you nothing good will come from you not telling us anything?"

Noya gulps, grabbing his shirt like a lifeline with the hand of the arm wrapped around his stomach. His teeth clenched, moving his gaze to the very interesting spot in front of Tendou's feet. His mind was at war with itself telling him to do two different things at the same time. One part of himself was telling him to do something. Anything. To make sure Asahi was going to be alright. But deep down he knew that the other would not want him to betray the secrets of the organization in place for his life.

Tendou tilts his head in interest, "Well?" Now he was just taunting him and it made Noya want to rip the son-of-a-bitch's hair out strand by strand.

Soon enough, Noya straightens up as well as he can with the stinging pain in his stomach and turns his gaze back up to the man towering over him, a defiant sneer sitting on his face as if it were second nature.

"I'd tell you to go burn in hell, but I've already seen enough of you as-is," Noya jeers, coughing dangerously when that earns him a kick to the side.

Tendou roughly lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, ripping the fabric further than it already was, "You have a lot of nerve saying that kind of bullshit when you're in this situation, you've already dug yourself a grave too deep."

Noya's gaze doesn't waver, "Please Tendou, if I wanted to die I would climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ."

Noya yelps as he's thrown toward the wall behind him, the impact causing an unpleasant cracking sound from his right arm.

Tendou strides over to him, the irritation of the situation sitting clear in his posture. He raises his leg and prods the arm with his foot and Noya's mouth betrays him as he lets out a disturbed squeak.

"I'll admit I'm impressed by how long you're holding out, but we will get our answers eventually, _Nishinoya_ ," the tone of his voice sends chills down Noya's spine, keeping him frozen in place even after the other man leaves.

Finally, he snaps out of his trance and stares at his arm and tries to lift it even the slightest bit, a whispering hiss sounds in response. Yep. Definitely broken.

Noya sighs and curls into himself once again, not even caring about the stabbing pain of his new wounds and instead sets his head back against the wall he was thrown against and closes his eyes.

_Please just let Asahi be okay_ , he yearns silently before falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT THE GAY VOLLEYBIRBS ON TUMBLR:  
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should go get them before they get too far."
> 
> "What? Why?"
> 
> "The helicopters are in the opposite direction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAGHHH SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN, FINALS SUCK ASS AND MY TEACHERS DECIDED TO GIVE SHITLOADS OF HOMEWORK THE WEEKS LEADING UP TO THEM.
> 
> Buuuut after tomorrow I shall be free and I'll have quite a bit of time to work on this ^-^ so I may be able to get another chapter out soon (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_'Out of all people I just had to be paired with you,'_ Kageyama nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden speaking in his earpiece, almost losing his grip on the sniper in his hand.

"Shut up Hinata, I was about to get one of the other teams," Kageyama huffs into the mic, Hinata snorts from his side.

_'Dude we've barely ever had any ground training and you think you can take them out with your aim? You wish.'_

"You're one to talk," Kageyama grumbles peering through the scope on the sniper, catching sight of the person he was about to shoot at before Hinata interrupted him. He takes a deep breath and then shoots, hearing the yelp of the other person below him when the paintball hits them.

"Remind me why they decided to use paintballs for this?"

_'Because some of the groups like to cheat and lie about how many times they were shot? How should I know?'_ Hinata answers, the faint sound of his feet running on concrete reaching the mic as well as the quick breaths he was taking when doing so. A surprised gasp sounds from him, _'Holy shit that was close.'_

"Don't get out so soon, we just started and you've already gotten hit twice," Kageyama says bluntly, searching the area for anyone else before he moves to another place.

_'Uhh, Kageyama?'_

"What?"

_'You have a watch don't you?'_

"Of course I do dumbass, why are you even asking me that?"

_'Because we started like two hours ago,'_ Hinata deadpans.

Kageyama pauses in his tracks, "Oh."

_'And you say I'm the dumbass here.'_

"It's because you are," Kageyama begins to walk again, planting himself behind another rock with a clearer view of the area below.

_'And you're not?'_ There is a clear challenge in Hinata's tone.

"Whatever, where are you? I don't see you anywhere nearby."

There's static from the other's mic before he speaks, ' _Probably a couple minutes from where we split up.'_ Kageyama hears more static and then Hinata cursing under his breath.

"What'd you do?" Kageyama asks accusingly.

Hinata squawks incredulously, ' _Eh? I didn't do anything! My earpiece just keeps slipping off.'_

"Wow, you didn't screw something up, that's a first."

Hinata makes a loud 'hmph' sound, suddenly yelping as more crackling sounds fill Kageyama's ears.

' _Dammit! I was trying_ not _to fall!_ '

"Quiet down dumbass!" Kageyama hisses, "Someone might hear you!"

_'Says the one yelling.'_

"Says the one who fell."

' _Not my fault the rocks weren't stable,'_ Hinata replies.

"You could have checked them," Kageyama points out.

' _What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes?'_ Kageyama can just feel the scowl from where the he is.

"Trying to find a way to mess up even further?"

' _You're so supportive,'_ Hinata replies dryly.

Kageyama snorts, eyes catching sight of another group, his hands reach for his gun but before he can even take aim another rally of shots come from the area near the group. Shouting reaches his ears and more shots sound. Kageyama refocuses his attention to his sniper and finally takes aim at the first person he sees - a tall black haired guy holding a handgun that most definitely does not look like one of the regular guns provided by the bosses.

' _Hey! You still alive?'_ This time Hinata didn't startle him, but he did lose his former aim.

"Shut up! There's a group in front of me," Kageyama hisses into his mic and Hinata makes a small confirmation sound to let him know he heard him.

Kageyama regains his aim, this time on an even taller male with his hair - are his eyes tricking him or is his hair white? - spiked up into some random style that Kageyama cannot comprehend at the moment. He takes a deep breath and shoots, grinning to himself when he hears the guy shout in surprise and look around for the culprit.

' _Did you just shoot someone? I hear a bunch of noise near me,'_ Hinata's voice sounds in his ear again.

"Yeah, be careful, the one I just shot has some ridiculously accurate aim from what I've seen," Kageyama advises, moving slowly from his position behind the rock and makes his way further downwards.

' _Alright!'_ Hinata confirms, and then a second later, _'Oh shit!'_

"I told you!" Kageyama huffs, "Did he hit you?" He makes his way further down the hill, keeping an eye out for anyone who could shoot him.

_'No, I don't think he actually saw me, he just got someone that was close to where I was,'_ the other assures, ' _I'm not in that area anymore though, I made a run for it once I heard the shot.'_

"Can you still see them?" Kageyama asks, trying to catch sight of him.

' _Yeah, I think I see you t- Oh fuck, duck!_ ' Hinata practically screeches into his mic when two paintballs hit him, one on his left arm and one on his back. Kageyama coughs at the sudden impact, ducking behind a very conveniently placed boulder as more paintballs whiz past him.

"I'm going for the wristband!" One of the guys proclaims, Kageyama blinks, he'll definitely be out if they get the band.

"Careful Bokuto-san, you don't want to irritate your arm even further," the other states in an exasperated sounding tone. At least someone has the right mindset.

"He doesn't know hand-to-hand like I do," the pride practically oozes from the guy's - Bokuto's - words. Kageyama shuffles over to another hidden area while they were talking, trying to keep his movements as subtle as possible.

The other guy just sighs and mumbles something incoherent under his breath before Kageyama catches sight of Bokuto leering over the boulder he had just moved away from. His eyes scan the area with an almost hungry looking gaze until he catches sight of Kageyama.

Kageyama just stands where he is, holding Bokuto's gaze for what seems like an eternity, he almost focused on his thoughts to make a dash for it when both him and Bokuto are both snapped out of their trance by an orange blur jumping from on top of the large rock above Kageyama. Bokuto makes a surprised screeching sound as Hinata lands on him with an extreme lack of grace and pushes him to the ground with a painfully loud thud that makes Kageyama wince at the sound.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yells while trying to wrestle the smaller figure on top of him, "I could use a little help here!" Kageyama waits for the other to show his face before launching himself at him.

Akaashi only blinks when he sees Kageyama, retaliating with practiced ease. Kageyama barely realizes he's been hit when Akaashi's fist knocks into his chest, not to hard to cause actual physical damage, but strong enough to knock the breath out of him and give Akaashi the opportunity to knock Kageyama off his feet.

Kageyama wheezes air back into his lungs, wincing at the dull pain just under his ribcage. He sees Hinata wrestling Bokuto, still somehow on top of him, and Akaashi standing over him looking conflicted on whether or not to help his partner or to make sure Kageyama is fully out of the game.

Kageyama gets ready to spring back into action, but is stopped by a cacophonous beeping coming from his headset. He winces, also taking note of the others seeming to have heard it.

"That's the second time they've stopped me right when the fighting was getting better!" He hears Bokuto whine, Hinata just looks confused, and Akaashi just looks done.

"At least he's not complaining about the noise, he never shuts up about it," Akaashi mumbles, Kageyama barely even catches what he said.

"Hey Hinata you can get off of me you know," Bokuto speaks again and earns an embarrassed squeak from the other. Hinata scrambles off of him and brushes the rock dust off of his vest and pants.

"Oh yeah! Is your back okay? It sounded painful when I landed on you," Hinata suddenly asks looking up at Bokuto.

Bokuto just laughs and pats Hinata's shoulder with an impact that looked more painful than what he would have felt if he landed on his back instead, "It takes a lot more than that to hurt me! Tough as steel they say!"

"Nobody says that Bokuto-san," Akaashi cuts in.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto pouts and Kageyama almost snickers at how childish it looks, "Let me have my moment!" And just to make the image ten times better, he crosses his arms.

Akaashi rolls his eyes in a way that makes Kageyama think his eyes almost stayed behind his eyelids, "Come on, we should get going before everyone leaves and we have to walk back."

"But we have two helicopter people right here," Bokuto gestures to Kageyama and Hinata.

"Yes, but that doesn't immediately say they'll give us a ride," Akaashi points out already starting to walk in the direction of where they landed the birds.

"You guys will give us a ride right?" Bokuto turns to Hinata pleadingly, Kageyama almost scoffs at the fact he asked the copilot instead of the actual pilot. He wouldn't trust Hinata to actually fly the thing until he knew the different positions of the cyclic stick.

Hinata nods enthusiastically, "Sure! I'd feel bad leaving you behind anyway since I got you out."

Bokuto looks confused, "You didn't get me ou-" He looks down at his wrist and then back at Hinata who was holding the small black band tauntingly on the tips of his fingers. "You little-!" He makes a grab for the band and then Hinata's off with Bokuto trailing behind him.

Kageyama hears Akaashi sigh, "We should go get them before they get too far."

"What? Why?"

"The helicopters are in the opposite direction."

* * *

 

"You guys actually got Bokuto out?" Tanaka looks at them in disbelief, "No fucking way."

Hinata's grin is blinding, "Yes way! I stole his wristband when we were wrestling on the ground! I could barely keep him there, he kept almost pushing me off, but I stayed long enough to get it off his arm!"

"That's awesome!" Tanaka ruffled the smaller boy's hair, "And on you first practice mission too, not to mention it was ground attacking!"

Kageyama tunes out the rest of the conversation, turning to look back at Daichi and Suga - who had come up to Daichi when Kageyama was listening to Tanaka's and Hinata's conversation - honestly, when did he not see those two together.

All conversation was interrupted by the last few people coming into the room, if he recalled correctly they were Kinoshita, Narita, and Kiyoko.

Ukai and Takeda step in after them.

"Alright! The Fukurodani unit had decided that the top three groups don't have cleaning duty for the next two weeks as a reward," Ukai begins, "and the bottom three groups have to clean the vests."

"Why does Fukurodani decide the reward and punishment?" Kageyama asks.

"Because their unit had the winning team last time," Suga explains, "it's usually them, Aoba Johsai, or Nekoma that win, the others get second or third."

Takeda grins from beside Ukai, "Not this time," he chuckles at their confused expressions, "You can go look at the rankings if you don't believe me."

And all at once everyone in the room pushes past each other in a jumble of limbs and a single doorway.

Kageyama can already tell where the list is because of the giant crowd surrounding the area. He shoves his way through the large mass of people and finds his eyes scanning the (very) long list, stopping when he reaches his and Hinata's names.

** 1\. Oikawa and Iwaizumi **

** 2\. Bokuto and Akaashi **

** 3\. Hinata and Kageyama **

"Kageyama we got third!" Hinata bounces around just to prove his excitement, "We're awesome!"

Kageyama's chest swells with pride at the accomplishment, "Hell yeah we are!" And then the next second he finds himself caught in a suffocating hug.

"You guys got third place in a game, you didn't win the lottery," Tsukishima watches their interaction with an annoyed frown, eying the screen to see that he and Yamaguchi had gotten ninth.

"And? We don't have cleaning duty for two weeks!" Hinata cheers, hopping in the air once again.

Tsukishima shrugs, "Not that long if you ask me."

"We get first dibs on the warm water for showers too," Bokuto peers from behind Tsukishima, "Don't come complaining to me when you're freezing cold in the shower."

"Why would I even come to you in the first place?"

"Because I heard you like to go there early so you can get the hot water."

"Why do you- Nevermind," Tsukishima rolls his eyes (much like Akaashi had done earlier) and walks off with Yamaguchi not far behind.

Bokuto grins mischievously as the tall blond leaves and then looks at Hinata a Kageyama, "Great job by the way, especially since it was your first practice mission."

"Thanks, you did great as well," Kageyama replies curtly, internally wincing at the awkwardness in his tone. He was never able to respond to a compliment without sounding the slightest bit awkward and it annoyed him to no end.

Thankfully neither Bokuto or Hinata took note of it and instead Hinata just cheers again and starts gushing about how amazing and "GWAH" they all were.

Well at least there's an out.

He begins to make his way back to his room when Bokuto stops him once again.

"Hey! Where you going?"

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop, I think I made some parts a bit OOC, but I really like this one headcanon that when Hinata and Kageyama are older they still have the dumbass to baka insults, but they have major sass because WHY THE FUCK NOT.
> 
>  
> 
> Also come scream at me about these dumb volleybirbs on tumblr~
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now you see Lev," Yaku begins, "there is this wonderful thing called sarcasm, I suggest you become familiar with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I can actually update within the same month! IT'S A MIRACLE
> 
> Okay here's the chapter you YakuLev lovers have been waiting for

If Yaku knew he was getting into something like this he would have asked for someone else to go for him, but he just had to be the reliable person the Nekoma unit knew him to be.

Thankfully he found a trainee who showed potential to become one of the organizations best soldiers within the first week of searching.

And they just so happened to be one of the most obnoxious people in existence.

"No, Lev, you hold it like thi- No not like that, like this- Dammit Lev! Just give me the gun," Yaku didn't leave any room for an argument when he yanks the handgun out of the taller's grasp.

"You hold it like this," he holds the gun up with his hands properly positioned, "Not like this," he moves his hands to how Lev had been holding it.

"But my hands are so much bigger than yours, I can't hold it that way as easily as you can," Lev frowns and takes the gun back into his hands and positions them how Yaku had instructed him to, "Oh, I see now."

Yaku nearly hit his head on the wall next to him, "Yes, now let's see if your aim is better coordinated like this." How Lev had managed to get through his last few years of training without actually holding the gun correctly amazed him to no end.

"We can leave here after I pass the last few tests can't we?" Lev asks, aiming at the target before him and shooting one, two, three bullets at it.

Yaku nods, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're done with your training," more shots are fired, "I'm not even done with my own."

"You're not?" The shooting pauses when Lev looks at him in awe, "But you're so amazing!"

Yaku feels his face heat up at the praise, "Ah, well there are many others back at headquarters that are a lot more experienced than I am."

Lev's eyes widen, "I can't wait to be there! I can only improve if I surround myself by people that are at the skill level I want to be!" He gives Yaku a triumphant grin, "I hit the targets by the way."

Yaku blinks a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but Lev had in fact hit all of the targets on the artificial person at the other side of the range.

"Oh, nicely done," he finally says looking back up at Lev, "Now you only have to go through the course and then you'll be done."

"Really? I was expecting there to be more to it," Lev frowns down at him.

"There is, it's just at HQ instead," Yaku says leading him out of the shooting range and further into the training hall, "You technically weren't supposed to be allowed there until a space was open, but my boss wants there to be as many people as they can hold."

"So they just added one more person instead of a lot," the way Lev had said it came more as a statement than a question.

Yaku shakes his head, "No, there were two others that finished their camp training a while ago, you should be meeting them if you pass the course correctly."

"What is the course anyway?"

Yaku feels a devilish grin appear on his face, "Oh, you know what it is."

"I do?"

"Mhm, I've been told you aren't very fond of it."

Lev stops walking beside him, stock still, almost like a statue, eyes trained on Yaku's face in horror, "Please no."

Yaku just shrugs, "I didn't make the criteria, sorry."

"You don't look sorry," Lev's lower lip juts out into one of the most adorable pouts Yaku had seen and he almost - _almost_ \- feels completely sorry for him.

But he's not fully sorry, "Now you see Lev," Yaku begins, "there is this wonderful thing called sarcasm, I suggest you become familiar with it."

Lev's pout turns into a frown.

Yaku just snickers.

* * *

 

"He has quite a strong physical advantage doesn't he?" The lead advisor of the training camp speaks up, her eyes still trained on Lev getting through the course.

"He does," Yaku agrees, "He just doesn't know what to do with it half the time," he looks up at the advisor, "He has the ability and the natural talent and I feel that the Nekoma unit will be able to hone that skill into something essential for what we need to do."

The advisor hums, "You seem to be avoiding calling this a war."

"It's not a war until the actual army gets involved," Yaku states plainly and turns his gaze back to Lev slowly progressing.

"Ahh, I forgot you were only a tiny section of it," the advisor - who's name keeps slipping Yaku's mind - says, "It's quite an honour to have one of my trainees go into that area, I've heard it's very difficult to even get noticed." You know what he's just going to call her Advisor.

"It is," Yaku admits, "It took me five years, a lot of kiss-ass jobs, and saving one of their soldiers lives to even be considered."

Advisor's eyebrows climb up so high they are almost hidden by her brown bangs, "How did you save one of their lives?"

"They were already considering one of my fellow trainees and they sent someone to do the same thing that I'm doing right now," Yaku says, breath catching in fear when Lev almost falls off of the wall he's currently climbing, "No one really knows why it happened, but we were attacked and they seemed to be aiming for Kio and Semi."

"Who was who? If you don't mind me asking," Advisor interrupts.

"Semi was the trainee, Kio was the soldier," Yaku cringes at the sound of Lev's gun going off.

"Okay, please carry on."

"There's not much else to tell, I just knocked some person out that tried to get him," Yaku says.

"What about Semi?"

"He was the person I knocked out," Yaku says.

"Oh."

"I kind of regret not shooting him in the leg or something while I had the chance," Yaku chuckles at the look she gives him, "We never did get along anyway, but him betraying us was the final straw."

"I'd say it was the final straw even if it was the first."

"You'd be surprised at how many straws some can pull before reaching their final one even if they did worse than what Semi did."

"Your organization sounds complicated," she says with the slightest bit of teasing in her tone.

Yaku just hums, drawing them into a brief silence before she breaks it.

"I have one more question for you."

"Fire away," Yaku doesn't remove his eyes from Lev this time.

"I have a list of everyone in your organization and I don't recall seeing a Kio on there," Yaku stiffens but she continues, "Did something happens?"

Yaku's mouth feels dry, "He- I-" He tries before sighing and deciding not to round about the answer, "Kio was taken into captivity a few weeks after I joined, and he-" Is it just him or is the air suffocating? "He didn't exactly get returned to us alive, or in one piece."

The woman's eyes widen comically and her mouth gapes at him, "Oh my God... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Yaku cuts her off with a small smile, "You didn't know."

"Well I wouldn't expect or even think someone was that cruel! Even for Shiratorizawa." Advisor says in disbelief.

Yaku offers a dry laugh, "You'd be surprised."

She sighs, "I give up on humanity."

Yaku watches Lev finally finish the course, "I haven't," he looks back up at her, "at least not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta work on making the chapters longer xP welp
> 
>  
> 
> SCREAM WITH OR AT ME ON TUMBLR:   
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did it ever occur to you that I am hardly ever in advisory?"
> 
> 'Did it ever occur to you that there's a reason for that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I was originally writing a Suga POV chapter but then something happen that tied into what happened here, so I decided to make this one before posting that, so expect the next chapter shortly ^-^
> 
> Well anyway here's what happened after Kuroo and Kenma got dropped off for their mission :D

Missions were never a problem for Kuroo. In fact, he loved them. But with Kenma be with him, it made him wary of everything.

It's not like it was a problem. Well, actually it was, but not the kind of problem that would suggest Kenma was incapable of doing anything, no, Kuroo just couldn't stand the thought of Kenma getting hurt again.

"You're thinking too much," Kenma cuts into his thoughts, his eyes telling him he already knows what Kuroo was thinking, "I don't need you worrying about me, what happened last time happened and there wasn't anything we could do about it anyway."

"But I- we can keep it from happening again," Kuroo argues.

"It would take a lot of effort and planning on their part to make it happen again," Kenma deadpans.

"I don't want you to go through that again," Kuroo sighs, "It was hard enough seeing it happen."

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was, Kuro," Kenma turns down to his tracking watch, pressing a few buttons to get to the display he needs.

"You got shot three times within the same minute," Kuroo narrows his eyes.

"It could've been worse," Kenma shrugs.

"They almost hit a major artery!"

"As I said, it could've been worse."

"You're impossible."

"I'm realistic."

Kuroo makes a sound of frustration, throwing his head back and his hands half clenched as if they were claws.

Kenma looks up at him again with calculating eyes, "We're not going to get killed if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not being killed that I'm worried about," Kuroo sighs, "I would honestly prefer to be killed over what I know they would do to us if we were caught."

Kenma hums in response.

A beeping sounds from their wristbands letting them know someone was near.

"Shit," Kuroo mutters, rocky terrain was never the ideal place to hide and as far as he knows there isn't anything else for miles.

Kenma tugs on his arm and Kuroo takes that as a signal for them to get going before they have to run for their lives. They make their way away from the group of people that had just now entered their vision and walk as silently as they can in order to not be seen or heard.

Crackling in his earpiece alerts Kuroo of either Nobuyuki or Yamamoto in advisory trying to get a hold of them.

_'We saw your wristbands went off, are you guys still alright?'_ It was Nobuyuki.

"Yeah," Kuroo answers quietly, "Wait, can't you see that on your own screen?"

_'No, we haven't gotten it to be able to see them unless they have our own trackers, you should know this by now.'_

"Did it ever occur to you that I am hardly ever in advisory?" Kuroo replies, following Kenma down a hill and further away from the group.

_'Did it ever occur to you that there's a reason for that?'_ Nobuyuki says unamused.

"Yes, it is because I am the best field soldier they have," Kuroo follows Kenma even further, his eyes catching sight of a building, presumably the one they had been sent to find.

"Bingo."

_'What? What'd you do?'_

"Huh? Oh we just found what we were looking for," Kuroo replies nodding his head in the direction south of the building letting Kenma know which direction they were going. Kenma follows him silently, his eyes scan the area for anyone who could possibly spot them.

_'Okay, well we're going to turn off the mics for a while, Hanamaki and Matsukawa almost got caught on their last mission because they were talking to advisory, we'll still be tracking your location, so don't worry about that,'_ Nobuyuki says and Kuroo hears him clicking a few controls to do so.

"Sounds good," Kuroo confirms and is soon met with the lack of sound in his left ear.

* * *

 

Kuroo lays his head back against the wall, Kenma breathing heavily beside him from running due to their close encounter with someone from Shiratorizawa.

"That was too close for comfort," Kuroo whispers.

"At least they haven't found us yet," Kenma breathes, he's doing something on his watch (that has way more advanced settings on it than most of the regulars in the unit) and Kuroo can't tell if Kenma's obstructing his vision to keep him from seeing what he's doing is on purpose or just the position they're in.

"Hm," Kuroo hums, "I guess we're still lucky on that."

"Luckier than the Karasuno unit with it," Kenma finishes whatever he was doing on his watch and stares up at Kuroo. "We also got what they were originally supposed to get," he holds up the little chip they were sent to retrieve and then sets it in his chest pocket, "I don't understand why they'd send them on this kind of mission as their first landing one."

"Who even knows what goes on in their minds?" Kuroo huffs looking around the area they're in, "We should get going." He stands up, holding out his hand to pull Kenma up.

Kenma takes his hand and they creep down the hallways of the building, trying to retrace their steps as best they can.

There's a small commotion behind him and it sounds almost far off, far enough for him to have ignored it if it weren't for Kenma making a panicked sound that sounded vaguely like his name, but it was cut off abruptly by something.

Kuroo whirls around to find Kenma pinned to the wall by his throat, his eyes blown wide in fear that he rarely ever shows and his legs dangle from him being held over his height.

"Well what do we have here? Another little pest with multicoloured hair?" The man who is holding Kenma presses harder on his throat, pulling a breathless wheeze from him.

Kuroo is frozen where he stands, his hands clench into useless fists by his side, his mind is blank as to what to do.

"I think I'll be taking this back, thank you," the man takes the chip out of Kenma's pocket and his eyes stall on the watch around his wrist.

"Hm? What's this?" He stares at it for a moment before ripping it off, easing his grip on Kenma's throat in the process, "Is this how they know where you are all the time?"

Kenma's expression doesn't change from what Kuroo can see, but that doesn't stop the man from grinning wickedly and crushing the watch beneath his foot.

By that point Kuroo had finally come to his senses, his feet rushing him forward until Kenma's glazed eyes traveled to his direction, widening a little, "Kuro, behi-!" His words are cut off again by the grip around his neck tightening again.

Kuroo doesn't register the words until a split second before it was too late. With a harsh blow to the head, he was down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr:
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah well I've been told that I'm an angel many times before."
> 
> "We've all been fooled."
> 
> "I suppose I'm a demon now?"
> 
> "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I'd update pretty quickly and didn't fail :D so here's Suga's POV, although nothing really happens besides what happens on HQs side of things after what happened last chapter, sooooo yea

"Daichi, you don't have to stay up with me you know," Suga frowns at his friend who was obviously tired.

"I'm fine, Suga, if you're so intent on finding something to help find them I might as well help," Daichi waves him off, stifling a yawn with his other hand, "Besides, if you're going to keep staying up even when Ukai and I are telling you not to, I'm going to keep you company."

Suga stares at him with his mouth agape, he isn't disagreeing with him when he's told he needs to stop staying up all the time, he just chooses to ignore that most of the time. He isn't all that effected by the late nights anyway, his body had gotten used to the immense lack of sleep when he was in high school and spent all of his nights studying for tests or final exams. Plus he was already immune to Daichi's constant nagging since they knew each other throughout high school.

But Daichi staying up with him was entirely new and, honestly, he didn't know how to take it. Daichi had always threatened to stay up with him, but it was always said in a way that made Suga think he was teasing. The thought that Daichi had actually meant it made him feel warm an-

A hand waves in front of Suga's face, "Suga? Are you okay? You have a weird look on your face."

Suga blinks repeatedly, snapping out of his thoughts and looking up at Daichi with a quick smile, "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," he pauses for a few moments, "What do you mean I had a weird look on my face?"

Daichi laughs, "You looked like one of those guys from those cheesy movies you watch."

"They're a guilty pleasure okay! And it's not like you're exempt from that, you watch them too," Suga crosses his arms.

"Not as much as you," Daichi teases.

"Well it's not like we have access to the stuff that's on these days," Suga protests.

"You can still recite the lines from three of them."

"For your information I can recite the lines from five of them- And that doesn't help me, does it?"

Daichi shakes his head with a victorious grin, "Nope."

Suga sighs in mock defeat, "I guess you win this round."

"What do you mean this round? I always win."

"Sure you do," Suga laughs, momentarily basking in the ability to get an upper hand, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Speaking of sleeping," oh dear God not another- "That is something we both should be doing right now." Dammit Daichi.

Suga stares at him with his best 'shut the fuck up now' look, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm adulting you."

"Daichi, no."

"Daichi yes."

"If you want to go to sleep be my guest, but I'm staying here," Suga states and then turns to the screen in front of him, typing in a few commands on the control panel to show the outline of one of the last Shiratorizawa buildings he hadn't already looked at.

"You really are stubborn," Daichi sighs, his gaze turns to the screen as well, "How do you even know what you're looking for?"

"There aren't many places that they have areas to keep captives," Suga explains, his concentration not moving from what he was doing, "Or at least in the way I'm sure they're keeping them." He cringes at the thought, but he knows that there's already a 99% chance of it being right.

"And how do you know that it's one of those specific places?"

"They have more security on the outside than they usually do," Suga responds.

"I should've realized that," Daichi says, "Of course they'd have extra security around a place where they're keeping their enemies."

"Congratulations, you have become the unobservant person of the day," Suga quips, snickering at Daichi's unamused frown that was made a little goofy from him holding back a yawn.

"And to think I thought you were an angel when I first met you."

"I've done way worse than that, Daichi," Suga gives him a pointed look, "You would know."

"Obviously I know, I was just finding it ironic that I actually thought that."

"Ah well I've been told that I'm an angel many times before."

Daichi coughs, "We've all been fooled."

"I suppose I'm a demon now?"

"Yes."

"Wow, nice to know you think so highly of me," Suga fakes a disappointed look.

"You were the one who asked!" Daichi throws his hands up in defense, "Would you rather me lie?"

"I would rather be the devil."

"You already are."

"I thought you said I was a demon."

"You're the devil."

"Success."

 

* * *

 

Suga yawns, his eyes heavy lidded from the lack of sleep he was expecting. His head turns toward the sound of the door to the room being yanked open by someone wearing the regular unit jacket with the red Nekoma symbol set in the regular place on his chest.

Nobuyuki doesn't seem to notice him, which isn't a surprise considering where he was sitting, but the panicked look he wore while pulling up a tracking map on one of the first screens immediately has Suga worried.

The furious tapping and retapping of different commands and constant muttering of curses when something doesn't happen how it should doesn't help his worry.

Suddenly he is very thankful Daichi left earlier otherwise Daichi would've asked what was going on and from what Suga can see, Nobuyuki doesn't look all that eager to share.

Nobuyuki suddenly slams his hand onto the table in front of him, the impact making Suga wince, "Come on! This can't be happening, not now, not ever, just work you stupid machine!"

"Godammit!" The sound of glass shattering against the wall and the door opening again removes any opening for Suga to question what was going on.

"Did you-"

"I lost their connection! I had one job and I fucking lost their connection!" Suga's pretty sure that if Nobuyuki had longer hair he would be nearly ripping it out by now.

"It's not your fault! You were only tracking them an-"

"I was keeping track of our top two soldiers, Yamamoto," Nobuyuki sinks down into the chair he had ignored before and clutches his head in his hands, "I'm going to be sent off, the organization made it pretty obvious that I'm expendable, I was just a filler for until they got better soldiers."

"And yet you stayed for almost as long as Kuroo," Yamamoto huffs, "Not to mention you're also his vice captain, if you're as expendable as you claim then the organization is stupid as hell for saying that about one of their best people. We'll find their tracking signals again, I'm sure Kenma has noticed something's up already anyway, so there's nothing to worry about okay?"

Nobuyuki sighs, "Yeah, thanks."

"Yep, now let's go and do something besides mope about this small setback," without waiting for an answer Yamamoto pushes his unit member out of the room, leaving Suga alone again and wondering a) What the hell just happened and b) How the fuck did they not notice him that entire time.

Suga yawns again, but he ignores his desperate need for sleep in favour of refreshing the screen in front of him.

_Well_ , he thinks, _I'm already searching for Asahi and Nishinoya, might as well look for Kuroo and Kenma too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Suga's sleep schedule
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SCREAM WITH OR AT ME ON TUMBLR:  
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well at least you can surprise people! That's always fun."
> 
> "Not when they expect you to be a human tank and then you turn out to be a large puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the wait Dx I hit so much writer's block for this chapter it isn't even funny, and even now I'm still not entirely happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Oh well xP I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter

Minutes upon hours upon days were spent in the cell Asahi was put it, he didn't know how long it was, he didn't know when it was, he only knew that he'd been separated from the one person who kept him sane for the period of time they were in captivity together.

"Just put them in there, we can put them in separate cells later," Asahi perks up at the sound of Semi telling someone those words.

The door to his own cell open to reveal two unknown Shiratorizawa soldiers with a non-visible figure in each of their arms, Semi trailed not too far behind them. Asahi watches them set the figures down precariously, wincing at the uncomfortable positions they looked to be in.

"Don't get too used to the company, Azumane," Semi's eyes find him in the darkness of the room, "They're going to be relocated soon enough."

Asahi blinks owlishly at the three's retreating forms before turning his gaze to the two unconscious figures laying not too far away from him. He crawls over to them, minding the wound on his right leg with immense care.

It doesn't take him long to realize who the two are, doing an unneeded double take to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But there was no mistaking Kuroo's ridiculous bedhead and Kenma's poorly dyed hair.

"How the hell..." The words were spoken to no one in particular, only used to voice his surprise of them, out of all people, being caught.

Asahi shuffles more towards them and pulls them both into more comfortable looking positions, flinching back a little when Kenma makes a pained sound. He relaxes after a few seconds and goes back to moving him, making sure to not jostle him and Kuroo too much.

Kuroo's hand twitches when Asahi pulls his arm out from under him. His face scrunches up when his arm is set down next to him.

"Kenma what're you-" There's a small pause before Kuroo's eyes fly open and he sits up so fast that Asahi has to move out of the way to make sure he doesn't get hit by something. Kuroo's gaze sets on Asahi, his eyes are wide and, if Asahi was ever asked, he would have said that his eyes looked insane. Like he was ready to kill a man. It almost makes him want to move to the other end of the room to make sure he wasn't the one killed.

"Is Kenma-?" Kuroo's voice catches, "Did they bring Kenma here too?"

Asahi nods and moves his head to point towards Kenma's limp frame lying not far behind him.

Kuroo makes his way past Asahi, his face drawn into an expression that was almost unreadable. Asahi hears him draw in a sharp breath when he settles at Kenma's side.

"Shit," Kuroo's voice breaks again, "They really got him."

Asahi swallows, preparing himself for the worst, "What happened?"

"Well we were sent to get the same thing as you and Nishinoya," Asahi cringes at the memory, "but we were jumped and, fuck it's all hazy now, but the last thing I remember is someone choking Kenma."

"Oh," Asahi breathes, not knowing what to say, "At least he's still alive, right?"

Kuroo nods in response, "At least."

The two fall into a comfortable silence after that, no other words needing to be spoken.

 

* * *

 

Both Asahi and Kuroo had eventually fallen asleep somehow. Asahi had taken his usual corner that was actually somewhat comfortable after having slept there for who knows how long. Kuroo opted to lie against a wall with Kenma's head in his lap just in case if Kenma woke up, Kuroo might know.

The door opened, casting more light into the small area and a small girl steps through with something in her hands.

"U-um, I was told to set this in here," she sets whatever she was holding down on the floor in front of her and Asahi can finally see that it was a tray with a small amount of food on it. He begins to move over towards it but the girl flinches back making him pause, a tiny squeak leaving her mouth. Asahi watches her put her hands up defensively, wide eyes staring at him in fear.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispers, her voice shaking.

Asahi blinks in confusion, "Why would I hurt you? I should be the one worried that you'd hurt me."

"Well, you.. You're a lot bigger than I am, you could probably break my neck with your hand!"

Asahi only laughs, it was a dry, soft sound, but it made the girl smile, "It may seem like I could, but I've been told many times that I'm a wimp."

The girl's short blonde hair sways to the side as she tilts her head, confusion written over her face.

"The captain of my unit always got after me for it," Asahi chuckles, "I guess I don't live up to the expectations people have for me."

She beams at him, "Well at least you can surprise people! That's always fun."

"Not when they expect you to be a human tank and then you turn out to be a large puppy."

The blonde opens her mouth to speak before she's cut off by someone.

"Yachi hurry up, you're not the one who was assigned for interrogation," Asahi didn't recognize the voice, but whoever it was seemed to get Yachi's attention immediately.

"A-ah sorry, I'll be there in a moment," she scurries out of the room after casting an apologetic look towards Asahi.

He was left in the dim light leading from under the door, the small tray of food still sitting untouched in front of him.

Asahi looks back at Kuroo and Kenma, neither of them looked like they were going to wake up any time soon. He sighs and takes a nearly rotten apple from the tray and pushes the rest towards the other two. He feels more secure knowing they'll at least get something on their first full day rather than being starved for the first four days of being in here like he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like, Asahi and Yachi, BROTP MAN, BROTP
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Scream with me on tumblr:
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep my hopes within reasoning, thank you very much."
> 
> "You put them a little higher than reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the void* IhateschoolIhateschoolIhateschool
> 
> Two months and this is all I can muster up, god I have to pull up a better effort
> 
> Sorry for the wait and another short ass chapter, I had state tests and now more finals are coming up so I'm kinda restricted on time Dx
> 
> I'll try to get better on updating, and making chapters longer, which will be easier once school lets out so HELL YEA
> 
> Aaaanyway, I applaud you if you read this entire thing, and enjoy what you can :D

"Tanaka!" Suga yells down the hallway, catching Tanaka's attention, "you'll never guess what happened!" He and Ennoshita stop in front of him, both breathing heavily as if they ran from the other side of the building. Actually, knowing where they usually were in their free time, they probably did.

"What? Did someone finally get good food for us?"

"Sadly, no." Ennoshita answers, "But this is far better."

Okay barely anything could beat that, "Then what is it?"

"We got a signal from one of our trackers and we're pretty sure it was Nishinoya's," Ennoshita grins.

"You serious?" Tanaka stares at Suga and Ennoshita in excitement. The two nod, both grinning almost as much as Tanaka was after they confirmed it.

"Fuck yes!" Tanaka throws his fists into the air, "This is the best news we've heard in ages!" He turns his gaze to Suga, "Did we get anything else?" It was wishful thinking, but Tanaka - ever the optimist - always hoped for the best.

Suga shakes his head, a semi-solemn expression on his face, "Sadly, no. We didn't get anything on Asahi, Kuroo, or Kenma."

Tanaka's eyebrows knit together, "Kuroo and Kenma? They were caught?"

"We don't know, I just overheard some Nekoma soldiers saying they lost their signals," Suga huffs, "I guess one positive always results in twice the negative with us."

"At least we're getting something?" Tanaka offers.

Ennoshita sighs from his place beside Suga, "We don't even know if the signal was legit, it was from one of our trackers, but we don't know if it was triggered by one of our people."

"And your point is?" Tanaka crosses his arms, "We got a signal, it can tell us a general area. Even if it wasn't by one of our own, they still gave us something."

Suga nods in agreement, "Tanaka's right, Ennoshita, this might even give us an advantage."

"I never said he wasn't, I was just telling him that so he wouldn't get his hopes too far up."

"I keep my hopes within reasoning, thank you very much," Tanaka looks at him with what is probably the funniest frown he can muster.

Ennoshita snorts and Tanaka counts that as a win, "You put them a little higher than reason." Never mind about winning that.

Tanaka opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Suga's watch beeping, "Agh, sorry Tanaka, Ennoshita and I have to get back to the map room, we'll let you know if anything else happens." After Tanaka nods in response the ash-blond leaves his sight.

Ennoshita makes his way to follow him, but stops shortly after and turns to Tanaka.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, you know." He sighs, "I just don't want you to get hurt when things turn out far worse than anyone could even think."

Tanaka watches him leave, eyes pondering the place he last saw him.

 

* * *

 

"Tanaka, Tanaka, Tanaka!" Tanaka wakes up to the jolt of the table beneath his arms, cursing himself for falling asleep for the umpteenth time that week. When Noya and Asahi went MIA he never really had anyone to keep him extremely energetic.

He looks up at the person who woke him up, finding Hinata in front of him bubbling with excitement.

"What is it?" Tanaka yawns, stretching his arms above his head before standing up.

"Suga-san told you the news earlier, right?" The shorter was bouncing on his heels, a smile plastered on his face that if it were on anyone else it would look like it hurt.

"Yeah," the grogginess that Tanaka had felt five seconds ago was immediately lost, "Did they get anything new?"

Hinata nods, not saying anything on the subject.

"What'd they find?" Tanaka asks when he realizes he wasn't going to say anything.

Hinata's mouth turns into a frown - or was that a pout? - mumbling out the words, "They wouldn't tell me until everyone else was there."

Tanaka feels a laugh bubble from his lips at Hinata's expression, "Then we might as well hurry, we wouldn't want to keep everyone else waiting would we?"

Almost immediately after saying that the smaller's face warps into excitement once more, a nod of affirmation was all Tanaka got in response before Hinata took off in the other direction.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka shoulders his way into the door of the map room at the same time as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The two were waiting at the entryway, probably not wanting to be in the crowded room any longer than they had to.

Suga and Daichi were sitting in front of the main screen, conversing in quiet tones that Tanaka could not hear. Ennoshita stood to the side, Narita and Kinoshita near him, all three listening in on Daichi and Suga's conversation.

When Suga catches sight of Tanaka he nudges Daichi with his elbow, saying something along the lines of "Time to start" or "You can shut up now, they're all here".

With Suga you never know.

Daichi nods to him and stands up, catching everyone's attention and causing an unspoken 'Shut up' to fall upon them. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, so you all know about Noya and Asahi's capture," Tanaka notices him pausing to take in their expressions, "Well earlier this week we got a signal from Noya's tracker and we did all the procedures to check it was actually him sending it and uh." He pauses again, "There's a 90% chance it was him."

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but what does this have to do with us?" Yamaguchi asks from his place behind Tanaka.

Daichi sighs, "Unfortunately, the higher-ups don't find getting them back as necessary as getting the chip, so-"

"Chip?"

"What chip?"

"-so they told us that if we wanted to have someone get them, we would have to send some of our own rather than some of Nekoma or Fukurodani."

"Well count me in," Tanaka stands up, "If anyone's going to get Noya it should be me."

Suga nods, "We figured you would, but we need someone else otherwise we'd basically be sending you on a suicide mission."

"Fuck that! I could do it by myself," Tanaka couldn't help but feel slightly insulted at that. He was capable! And if anything stood in the way of him getting his best friend back then he'd just plow right through.

"No need," Ennoshita pushes himself away from the wall he was leaning against, "I'll go with you."

Tanaka blinks, "What."

Ennoshita shrugs, "Someone 'ought to make sure you don't do anything stupid, might as well be me."

Tanaka frowns, "If I wasn't so thankful for you volunteering, I would be offended."

Ennoshita snorts, "I try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more EnnoTana in this fandom
> 
> Like
> 
> Plez
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at Nishinoyalovesyuu!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have one that came from the same place as the one who everyone calls your favourite."
> 
> Tendou scowls, "Nishinoya is anything but my favourite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY FREE FROM SCHOOL, HALLELUJAH. 
> 
> I was actually meaning to get this chapter out a few days ago, but my internet was a bitch and didn't let me post it. But now I'm actually thankful I didn't because I got to add a tiny little bit to it
> 
> Btw I'm pretty sure you guys really wanted to see how the mission will work out, but I have certain layouts for things to work out in a way that makes sense, so bear with me xD
> 
> Anyway, here's some smol Yachi POV

Yachi was never one to be reckless. She thinks everything through, looks at the pros and cons of every situation, and then decides whether or not it is worth the risks.

Conversing with one of the prisoners is something she should've listened to her conscience about, not that stupid voice in the back of her mind. Sure she was curious what he did to be trapped there for as long as he was, but curiosity never made her throw her regularities out the window. Especially for something that could get her into the same position as Asahi, or possibly worse.

So why is she doing it?

"Hitoka?" Yachi nearly jumps out of her chair at the sound of her mother's voice. Her eyes wander upwards to find her mom standing in front of her, an eyebrow quirked upward, "You've been spaced out for ten minutes, is there something wrong?"

"I- No! Everything's fine mom! I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all," Yachi spouts out the first thing that comes to mind, hoping to all gods that her mother wouldn't sense her panic.

Thankfully, she seemed to believe her, her mom gave out a long sigh, "You need to stop working all the late shifts, I know that you feel like you have to start pulling your weight more since your dad died, but if it starts effecting your focus and health then it isn't the right thing to do."

"I know, I just prefer the night shifts though, there are less people around at that point." It wasn't a total lie, she did hate the large crowds in the base during the day. She was already considering taking more night shifts before she started talking to Asahi - and occasionally Kuroo and Kenma - but after their first encounter the ratio of day shifts to night shifts she had was 1 to 15.

Many of her coworkers started calling her the local night owl because of it.

Her mother sighs, "Alright, but if I see any negative effects of this I will file in a report to Semi to make sure you're drawn out of all night shifts. Am I clear?"

Yachi gulps, nodding slowly, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," her mother relaxes, "Now I'm pretty sure you have a shift to get to soon?"

Yachi blinks and looks up at the clock on the wall, flinching when she sees it's two minutes past when she usually leaves, "Crap I'm gonna be late!" She rushes back to her room and flings on her uniform, bolting out of her small apartment with a quick "Bye mom!"

 

* * *

 

"Ahh, finally Yachi! I thought you decided to ditch today and leave me to deal with delivering the food," her coworker, Natsumi, crossed her arms, "Honestly, I think you're the only one who can actually tolerate this job."

Yachi smiles up at her, "It's not that bad, you just have to find the best result out of everything."

Natsumi eyes her skeptically before shrugging, "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," she hands her the tray she was carrying, "Good luck tonight, I heard Semi is in a bad mood." She grins devilishly, "He's also doing his round of the prisons."

Yachi freezes, "I thought that was only once every few weeks? It's barely even been one."

"I don't know, I just heard from Inoue about it, something about relocations or some shit like that," Natsumi stifles a yawn with her hand, "Anyway, I'll see you Yachi." She waves goodbye and is gone soon after, leaving Yachi by herself.

' _Relocations? I think Asahi said something about Kuroo and Kenma possibly being transferred to a different building, but I didn't expect it to be so soon,_ ' Yachi looks down at the tray in her hands and sighs, heading towards the cells that were assigned for the night.

She stops in front of the first one she recalls, pushing the door open.

Yachi nearly drops the tray in surprise, instead of the usual blond man in the cell there is a lanky dark haired one. Slanted eyes peer up at her, the stubborn defiance of a newcomer still shining in them.

"Are you some sort of agent of theirs sent to mock me?" He sneers, Yachi catches sight of dried blood on his bangs and the sign of a wound on his forehead.

"Well?" The man's voice raises, "You already did enough as-is! You don't have to show me false pity to get me to speak! There's nothing else you can do, you've already gotten rid of the one thing that could've possibly gotten me to spill." The words come out in a dark hiss, venom seeping out of every syllable.

It takes all of Yachi's self control to keep her voice from wavering. "No, I wasn't sent to get anything from you, or- er, mock you. I'm just in charge of food."

His posture doesn't relax, and neither does his glare.

"I'll just.." Yachi looks at the door nervously, "I'll just leave now," she sets down his portion and hurriedly rushes out.

A large crash is heard after the door closes behind her. Yachi lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sets off to the next cell.

"Yachi," for the third time that night, Yachi nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Ah- yes?" She looks up at Semi, his piercing gaze cutting through her as if it were a knife.

"Let Inoue finish your shift, I'd like to see you upstairs in a few minutes," leaving no room for a reply, Semi made his way out of the hallway, leaving Yachi staring at Inoue in confusion.

Inoue shrugs, "I don't know what he wants you for, all I did was agree to stay longer to finish your shift." He takes the tray out of her hands, "Now you might want to go before you get in trouble."

Yachi nods and goes to follow after the way Semi left. She climbs up the stairs at the end of the hallway, leading herself to a part of the building she had (surprisingly) never been to.

She heads around the corner to where she assumes she is to go and is relieved to find that she was correct.

"Ah, Yachi-kun! Long time no see!" The exuberant sound of Tendou's voice causes Yachi to double-take the entire situation, "I was hoping he'd choose you."

Yachi gives him a nod and a small smile, "It's nice to see you again, Tendou-san." She knits her eyebrows together, "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the other base?"

Before Tendou can reply, Semi clears his throat, drawing their attention towards where he is sitting.

"That is actually why I asked for you up here. Tendou would like some help with one of our guests over there-"

' _"Guests" is sugarcoating it,_ ' Yachi can't help but think.

"-so he requested for me to choose one of the people that worked over here." Semi explains.

"I was honestly hoping he'd choose you, the others aren't as fun," Tendou adds.

"So.. I'm being relocated?" Yachi questions, "What about my-"

"Natsumi and Inoue will take over for your shifts, and your mother has already been notified of the arrangement." Semi interrupts, "Now we just need your consent to this, although I assume that won't be a problem?" It would have taken the most oblivious person on Earth to not realize that there was no arguing whenever Semi used that tone. Not to mention his stare that could tear through diamond.

Yachi found her voice catching in her throat on her first attempt at speaking, but she managed to nod and say, "There's no problem with it."

Tendou lets out an elated sound, "Great! We can head to my base right now then." He wears a grin on his face that has so many mixed meanings Yachi doesn't know if she should feel relieved or frightened.

She just hopes she should be relieved.

"Tendou calm down, you need your energy to help us get the extras," Semi sends his gaze towards him.

"I doubt any of them are going to be very difficult," Tendou responds, "I have to deal with the more difficult ones daily anyway."

"We have one that came from the same place as the one who everyone calls your favourite."

Tendou scowls, "Nishinoya is anything but my favourite."

Yachi has to restrain herself from reacting to the familiar name, she heard Asahi talking to Kuroo about him once or twice.

"Luckily I'll have little Yachi-chan here to help me keep him under control when we get back," Yachi goes stiff at the small pat on her back, "Won't you?"

Once again, Yachi finds her voice catching in her throat. She only nods this time when she finds her voice again.

"Kuroo is as frustrating as he is, make sure you don't mix him with Nishinoya."

Tendou scoffs, "I'm not stupid Semi, I know not to mix anyone from their place together. Who's idea do you think it was to transfer Azumane over here?"

Yachi finds herself ignoring most of the rest of their talk once they start walking towards the cells. She had finally wrapped her head around the fact that she was being moved to the place Asahi had originally been at, not to mention where his friend - that he seems to be very _very_  fond of - still is.

In almost any other circumstance she would have loved to meet Nishinoya.

She just wishes she didn't have to meet him as his enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus points to anyone who can guess who the mystery guy is ;D
> 
> Protect Yachi 2k16
> 
>  
> 
> Scream with (or at) me on tumblr:
> 
> Nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tanaka what the hell are you doing?"
> 
> "Do you see a bathroom around here? No? I didn't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize incredibly for the long wait (once again) I hit a bout of writers' block midway through writing this chapter and unfortunately I still haven't gotten to the actual action of the rescue mission :P BUT I can say that there will most definitely be action either in the next chapter or in the one after it.
> 
> Anyways, sorry again for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> (By the way I am sorry if either of them seem OOC I tried my best to keep them in character)

Ennoshita scans the area surrounding their planned landing area, finding nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Are we good to land or should we find a different place?" Tanaka calls from his place in the pilot seat. Ennoshita looks out the door once more and decides it's all clear.  
  
"No, we're fine. I don't see anything that we should be worried about," he answers turning back to return to his place in the copilot seat. The forest view from the window making it seem to stretch on forever.  
  
Tanaka yawns before reaching out to adjust the helicopter to decend, bringing them closer and closer to the ground until the skids sat perfectly on the grass beneath them.  
  
"Well," he starts, "We should get going before it gets so dark we'll have to camp out in the woods." Tanaka stands up with those words, "Plus I don't want Noya to be in danger longer than necessary, not that him being tortured for anything is necessary," he adds while pulling his hands out of his pilot gloves and trading them out with his regular day/combat gloves. Ennoshita catches sight of the burn marks littering his hands, proof of his own torture history.  
  
No one really knew what exactly happened in Tanaka's past, and Ennoshita could only assume he wanted to keep it that way. He was always his loud and boisterous self, so it couldn't have been that bad, but every time someone mentioned how he always wore gloves he got abnormally quiet. The only hints Tanaka ever gave about what happened were that he - like many of the organization's soldiers - had been tormented in past situations, and he had an intense fear/hatred of fire.  
  
Even though most would leave their curiousity at that - the common assumption of fire torture being the only thing he was afflicted with - Ennoshita thought otherwise. Having shared a room with Tanaka ever since he joined the Karasuno unit he has seen the multitude of scars littering the other's body, leaving him to only wonder what really went down before Tanaka joined the organization.  
  
"Oi! Ennoshita, are you even listening?" Tanaka waves a gloved hand in front of his face, snapping Ennoshita out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ah- No, sorry," Ennoshita blinks a few times to make sure he was properly focused, "What did you say?"  
  
Tanaka laughs, "If you keep zoning out all the time people will assume you're deaf because you don't respond to sounds," he pauses, looking at Ennoshita in a way that makes him feel like he's being studied, although now that he thinks about it he's probably making sure he's actually listening. "I said we should grab the flashlights in case we get caught in the dark, don't wanna hurt your eyes do you?"  
  
Ennoshita shakes his head, "Nope, let's get them."  
  
"Hey if you go blind then you'd be forced to listen so you wouldn't be deaf," Tanaka jokes. Ennoshita looks at him unamused forcing the other to put his hands up defensively, "I only speak the truth."  
  
"Fuck off," Ennoshita grumbles, lacking the bite the statement usually holds and if the snicker Tanaka attempts to hide is anything to go by, he knows it.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Ennoshita hears Tanaka huff in annoyance as he, once again, has to duck his head to avoid hitting his head on one of the branches sticking from the trees around them. They had been walking for a few hours and Tanaka had the wonderful luck of being on the side with the most trees.  
  
"Why does Shiratorizawa feel the need to put their bases in the most ridiculous areas?" Tanaka grumbles, "First it was pure rock, then an abandoned beach, now it's a goddamn forest!" He throws his arms forward to further emphasize his statement.  
  
Ennoshita chuckles, hoping Tanaka didn't hear him, "I don't know, maybe because they don't want people like us finding them?"  
  
"But they don't have to put them in the middle of the goddamn woods," Tanaka huffs crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey at least it isn't in the mountains," Ennoshita offers. Tanaka freezes briefly, quickly enough that if Ennoshita hadn't been already looking at him he wouldn't have caught it.  
  
"Yeah, true."  
  
Ennoshita frowns, his eyebrows knitting together, "Come on," he had time to figure it out later, "We need to keep going if we want to get Noya any time soon."  
  
Tanaka perks up, "Then why are we still standing here?"

 

* * *

 

  
"Tanaka what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Do you see a bathroom around here? No? I didn't think so."  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Ennoshita rubs his eyes, even with both flashlights lighting the area he had to strain his eyes to see properly. He looks over at Tanaka to see if he's having the same problem, and if the furrowed eyebrows and frown on his face is anything to go by, he is.  
  
"Hey," Ennoshita waits for Tanaka to look at him as well, "We should probably stop and camp out or something."  
  
Tanaka blinks, "But I'm not tired-"  
  
"Well I am, and you're a liar," before Tanaka can protest again, Ennoshita continues, "Don't think I haven't seen you holding back yawns and rubbing at your eyes, you're obviously tired."  
  
Tanaka opens his mouth to retaliate, but chooses not to under the force of Ennoshita's unimpressed glare.  
  
"Alright, but we waste no time when we wake up."  
  
Ennoshita grins, "I wasn't planning to."  
  
Tanaka grins back at him, "Alright then we should find somewhere to sleep." Ennoshita nods in return and with that they begin searching.  
  
It took longer than either of them wished, but they ended up finding a small cave-like alcove in the forest big enough for the two of them to rest in. Ennoshita thanks whatever deity that was watching over them for an area that could keep them hidden fairly well.  
  
"Man I wish we had more of the equipment, I didn't think their base would be so far away," Tanaka sighs leaning up against the wall, "I guess I can't complain too much, I mean at least we know where it is."  
  
Ennoshita huffs a small breath out of his nose, "I don't think the bosses would even let us if we wanted to," Tanaka scowls at that, obviously agreeing.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, I swear they're mental, my sister works at the same base as most them and even she doesn't know what's going on," his eyes lock with Ennoshita's for a few moments before returning to staring at the wall opposite of him. He was fiddling with his gloves, a habit Ennoshita noticed he had years ago when they first met.  
  
"How is Saeko anyway?" Ennoshita asks before they could be drawn into an awkward silence. For how loud Tanaka usually is, he had quite a few quiet moments when there was seemingly nothing to talk about.  
  
Tanaka's teeth clenched, he looked about ready to rip his gloves into millions of pieces. Ennoshita considered moving back a few paces just to be safe, but opted not to.  
  
"I don't know." He doesn't say anything else, and Ennoshita knew better than to push him when he talked in that tone.  
  
They fall into a semi-uncomfortable silence, but there wasn't much Ennoshita could do to help it.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Tanaka finally spoke up again.  
  
"I haven't been able to talk to her in nearly a year," Ennoshita perked up at his voice, albeit a little groggily since he nearly fell asleep. He looked at Tanaka again, his fists were clenched around his knees and he looked nearly on the verge of tears. That alone made alarm bells go off in his head, in the large span of time that he had known Tanaka, he never once saw him cry. Actually, he doesn't even know if _anyone_ ever saw him cry.  
  
Ennoshita opens his mouth to give some assurance, or something to comfort him, but the other stops him by continuing what he was saying.  
  
"They won't let her talk to me, they all went insane. I swear something is going on, she wouldn't stop talking to me even if it cost her her job," Ennoshita could only watch as tears fell down his face, the feeling of helplessness washing over him in waves, "I waited a month before trying to talk to her again, but I got nothing from her." Tanaka's breathing hitched noticeably, "And then the shit with Asahi and Noya happened? It's almost like it was planned."  
  
Ennoshita finally found it in himself to move closer to his comrade, slowly inching towards him and letting him lean his weight onto him. Tanaka sighs, curling up into Ennoshita's side.  
  
"I guess it is kinda strange," Ennoshita mused, "Especially since it happened so close together. It really is as if they planned it out."  
  
Tanaka hums in agreement, eyes closed and posture relaxed, he had simply exhausted the rest of his energy and was very close to sleep. Ennoshita looks at him, frowning at the subtle tear tracks trailing from his eyes and before he realized what he was doing he brought his other hand up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.  
  
Ennoshita sat there pondering what Tanaka had told him for a while. He knew their bosses were acting strangely, everyone knew it since they didn't want to help get Asahi and Noya back, but with the communication between Tanaka and his sister cut off, it just made it even more weird.  
  
Ennoshita sighs and sets his head back and lets sleep overtake his thoughts. He could worry about them when they were safe back at headquarters with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I always write angst ahaha
> 
> Feel free to pop over and check out my [chatfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7615603/chapters/17335174) if you want to while I try to get the next chapter of this one up xD
> 
> You can also scream at me on [Tumblr](http://nishinoyalovesyuu.tumblr.com/) if you haven't already


End file.
